Grey
by Tankgirl91
Summary: May be an actual story. Haven't decided yet. Does contain some new season spoilers. Arizona/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Grey's Anatomy One Shots

Chapter 1

Sara Shepherd sat tiredly in an abandoned hallway of Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. She was currently sitting outside of the deserted clinic with a towel that an intern had handed her when they had seen how sweaty she was. She had just had to hold a severed carotid artery together for two hours while some construction men tried to remove some cinderblock from the woman's leg. How it had happened. She still had no idea. She was a new trauma surgeon for Grey-Sloan. She had started working there about six months ago. Much to her cousin Amelia's chagrin.

They had become much closer since she had moved to Seattle, but it was a rocky start. They had gotten an apartment together after Amelia, and Owen had completed their divorce. She had met all of Amelia's friends at the hospital and had a tentative friendship with a few of them. She specifically was great friends with Alex Karev. He was not the typical Ped's doctor. He was also the only person at Grey-Sloan she had confided in about her feelings for Dr. Robbins. His amputee Mentor. She had learned about everything that had happened to her brother, and his friends. Along with Dr. Robbin's backstory from all the gossip around the hospital. Which is also why she was not at all offended when Dr. Robbins tended to brush off her awkward attempts at flirting. She spotted Alex run turning the corner quickly and moved her feet, so he didn't trip over them.

"Karev! What's the hurry?" Sara held out her hand, and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Jo's ex-husband is here." Alex growled.

"Where?" Sara understood her friends anger towards the abusive ex-husband of his girlfriend.

"Meredith said the last time she saw him he was headed towards the pediatric ward with Robbins. I'm trying to track down Jo." Alex was practically shaking with rage. Sara gripped his shoulders fear blossoming in her when she realized Arizona was with the dangerous man, and probably didn't even know that he was a monster.

"Track down Jo. I'm going to get him away from Arizona and keep him distracted. I just had a carotid rupture. I'm about to go into the repair. I can use it as an excuse to keep him busy for a few hours. While you, and Jo sort things out." Sara offered.

"I can't ask you to do that. It's putting you in danger too." Alex pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm offering. I don't want him around Robbins, Jo, Meredith, or Amelia. Amelia, and I are the most unaffected by this. We have a better chance at defending ourselves too." Sara explained.

Alex breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Okay." Alex nodded. Trying to calm himself down before he went off to find Jo.

"Go get her." Sara slapped his shoulder.

"I owe you a drink." Alex smiled.

"You don't owe me anything." Sara took off in a run to find Arizona. She skidded to a halt next to her and let out a deep breath when she realized Arizona was unharmed. Arizona put a hand on her bicep with a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Dr. Robbins. I just heard Dr. Stadler was here, and I just so happen to need his help with something. Ruptured Carotid." Sara breathed out a deep sigh of relief when she saw Arizona unharmed. She stood up straight and looked over Dr. Stadler. He looked like a normal Dr. Arizona was confused. She had seen Dr. Shepherd repair dozens of ruptured Carotid arteries before.

"I'd be happy to scrub in Dr….?" Stadler smirked at her.

"Shepherd. You need to go find Karev. He had an emergency he needed your help with." Sara left out her first name intentionally. She addressed Arizona after she had affirmed that she 'needed' Dr. Stadler's help. She put her hand on Arizona's hip to help herself gain her balance back. Arizona still looked at her confused but nodded.

"Did he give you a patient name?" Arizona looked at her skeptically.

"No. He just said he needed confirmation on a potential diagnosis for a patient that the two of you shared." Sara half-lied.

"I'll go find him." Arizona squeezed Sara's shoulder. Then turned to walk off.

"Right this way, Dr. Stadler." Sara led him to the clinic. She managed to keep him busy for four hours. They were currently scrubbing out of a Carotid Repair surgery. She was washing her hands over the sink beside him.

"I was sorry to hear about Derek Shepherd. He was a very talented Neurologist. Any relation?" Paul asked her with genuine curiosity.

"He was my cousin. Can I ask why you are here?" Sara explained shortly. She was being as polite as she could.

"I'm looking for my wife. We are separated, but I'm hoping to finalize the divorce. Do you happen to know where I can find Dr. Wilson?" Paul asked her with a smile. Sara looked at him trying to keep her facial expression neutral. She lost control of her facial features, and Paul definitely noticed.

"I'm friends with Jo Wilson, Dr. Stadler. I know what you are." Sara gripped the rails of the sink trying to ground herself. Paul paused in washing his hands. He shut the water off to grab a towel to dry them with.

"I don't know what she's told you, but she isn't well." Paul wouldn't look at her.

"You don't get to talk about her here. We all know Jo and we all love her. Those of us closest to her know what you did to her. How you treated her when you were with her. If your goal is to be alone with her here. I promise you that won't happen." Sara looked at him confidently.

"What about Dr. Robbins? It seemed like she wanted to talk to me about something before we came in here. Maybe I will go find her right now." Paul smirked.

Sara's face hardened. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed him against the wall. His smirk remained firmly in place.

"I knew that would hit a nerve." Paul laughed. Her eyes darkened in anger until the door to the clean room burst open.

"Dr. Shepperd! What are you doing!?" Dr. Bailey stared at them in surprise.

"I don't know Dr. Baily. She just attacked me out of nowhere." Paul faked a scared look. Sara could see an underlying glare.

"Dr. Shepperd! Leave now. Dr. Karev asked to see you in the Attending's conference room." Dr. Bailey informed her. Sara kept her eyes locked onto Paul's. Challenging, and attempting to make a promise all at once.

"Dr. Shepperd!" Bailey tried again. Sara backed away from Paul. She apologized to Bailey before she left the clean room. She took off at a run to the Attending's conference room. She slid to a halt outside the conference room door. She paused to allow herself a few minutes to shake herself out of her anger induced state of anxiety. She didn't know how to explain that he had threatened Arizona without revealing her feelings for the older woman.

"Are you okay Dr. Shepperd? Dr. Bailey was looking for you… She looked angry…" One of the interns told her.

"Tell her I'm at the Attending's lounge, and my phone died." Sara ordered. The intern nodded She vaguely recognized him as De-Luca. She took a few breaths and entered the conference room hoping Alex was in there with Jo. She was surprised to see Arizona, Meredith, and Amelia in the room as well.

"Thank god. I texted you like an hour ago." Alex sighed in relief.

"My phone died. Jo…" Sara ran a hand over her face.

"I know." Jo was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Sara nodded taking a seat beside Meredith. Not in much better condition herself. It was swelteringly hot in the hospital, and she felt like she was going to pass out or be sick. Maybe both. Not to mention Arizona was glaring at her with her arms crossed. Which also made her nervous. Meredith put a comforting hand on Sara's arm.

"What happened?" Amelia looked at her cousin who was radiating anger.

"Nothing." Sara tried to lie.

"Sara…" Amelia tried again, but the door burst open. Sara jumped at the intrusion. Meredith squeezed her arm gently.

"Dr. Bailey…" Sara started.

"No. I don't want to hear it. I know that man is an abusive jack-ass. I heard him threaten Dr. Robbins. In my book he deserves a lot more than whatever you were planning to do to him, but I can't afford to lose any surgeons with the imminent attack on the hospital. We need all available on deck." Dr. Bailey explained. Sara looked at her in surprise. Having been expecting a more one-sided conversation, or to be fired.

"Wait… What happened?" Alex.

"OH my god. I'm dealing with a terrorist attack, and you guys don't even communicate with yourselves. I swear it's like having hundreds of children. You Two! Need to find away to get Stadler out of her life. You! Need to sac up and talk about your feelings. Don't even get me started on you three!" Bailey yelled at Meredith, Arizona, and Amelia. The three of them looked at her bewildered. Sara tried to hide a chuckle behind her hand.

"I know what I said! Now. You! Don't go anywhere near Stadler again while he is here. He threatened to press charges." Dr. Bailey pointed at her.

"He…" Sara started to explain.

"I know. He threatened Robbins. She shouldn't be alone with him either. Stick to her side. I'll try keep him occupied when I can. You still need to sac up." Dr. Bailey offered. Sara nodded silently.

"I know ma'am." Sara chuckled.

"Robbins. Wilson. No solo journeys for a while." Dr. Bailey ordered.

They both nodded as Bailey left the room. Sara sighed in relief.

"I knew something happened." Amelia crossed her arms. Shooting a glare at her cousin.

"I screwed up. I told him I knew who he was, and that I was friends with Jo." Sara admitted with a groan.

"Sara." Alex looked at his friend blankly.

"I made if for four hours Alex. Then he brought up…. I just… He brought up Derek and started talking about Jo. Then he threatened Dr. Robbins, and I lost my composure for a second." Sara admitted.

"He was just trying to get in your head." Jo whispered.

"Yeah. Well… He was successful." Sara pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why did he threaten me?" Arizona asked confused by the entire situation.

Alex's neck popped when he turned to look at Sara too fast.

"He guessed that I was trying to distract him from you when I asked for help with the rupture repair. I guess he guessed that we were close, or that you are close with Jo." Sara acted indifferent. She saw Alex roll his eyes and glared at him.

"Still. Maybe you should stay with us tonight Robbins." Amelia extended the offer to her friend.

"I don't have any of my stuff." Arizona shrugged.

"If you ride with us we can stop by your place and pick up some things." Amelia smiled.

"Alex. You and Jo should stay at my place tonight. Your room is still open." Meredith offered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Sara opened the passenger door of Amelia's car at the hospital for Dr. Robbins. She had spent the night on her very uncomfortable living room sofa in attempt at not explaining everything that had happened between herself and Dr. Stadler to the blonde ped's surgeon. Arizona looked at her confused at the gesture.

"What?" Sara asked her in her own confusion.

"Nothing. Just no one has held the door open for me in a long time." Arizona chuckled.

"Sorry?" Sara quirked an eyebrow.

"It's not a bad thing… It's cute." Arizona chuckled.

"Ugh. You guys are disgusting." Amelia rolled her eyes running over to the coffee cart.

"I'm not trying to be cute." Sara grumbled.

"I don't need a body guard Sara." Arizona rolled her eyes lightheartedly.

"I don't think you understand how much that isn't true at this particular moment." Sara walked slightly behind her.

"Well. It might help if you explained to me exactly what happened." Arizona pointed out. She rolled her eyes in frustration at Sara's stubborn silence, and protective demeanor.

"Dr. Robbins! I was hoping to catch up with you this morning. I'm sorry we got interrupted yesterday. I would still love a tour of the pediatric ward." Dr. Stadler approached them from the direction of the cafeteria. Sara bristled immediately.

"That's not going to happen." Sara stated firmly. Arizona glanced at the younger doctor curiously.

"Dr. Shepherd. Dr. Grey needs you for a trauma consult in exam room 30." De Luca walked up to them with a curious look of his own when he noticed the tangible tension building between the three doctors.

"I'm sure Dr. Robbins can speak for herself." Dr. Stadler smirked at Sara.

"Dr. Shepherd. It sounded like an emergency consult." De Luca looked at Sara again. Sara looked at Arizona unsure of what to do. Unwilling to leave her side while Dr. Stadler was potentially making good on his threat.

"Go. It's an emergency consult. He's right. I did promise him a tour of the Ped's ward the other day." Arizona tried to ease the tension slightly.

"Are you on the case too De Luca?" Sara asked him quickly.

"Yes ma'am." De Luca affirmed. Sara looked around, and spotted Helm.

"Let's go then. Text me. If you need me." Sara implored Arizona. Arizona smiled at her encouragingly.

"I'll see you at lunch." Arizona promised. Sara pulled De Luca along the hallway with her as she walked to the elevator out of sight of the two doctors. She pulled her lab coat off. Starting to feel suffocated. De Luca looked at her concerned.

"Helm!" Sara yelled when she spotted the intern walking through the hallway. Helm looked up with a scared look on her face.

"Yes Dr. Shepherd." Helm grimaced.

"Are you on a case right now?" Sara asked her quickly.

"No. Ma'am." Helm forced a smile.

"Listen to me very carefully. I need you to find Dr. Robbins on the Ped's floor. You are officially on her service today. Do not by any means leave her alone with Dr. Stadler. Do you understand me?" Sara told her commandingly. Helm nodded adamantly with an unsure look on her face.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Sara barked the order. She got into the elevator with De Luca, and put her hands on her knees breathing in deeply.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" De Luca paused the elevator.

"That man you saw us with is Jo's ex fiancé." Sara informed him.

"The abusive one who almost killed her?" De Luca looked at her wide eyed.

"Yes." Sara growled out.

"Okay.. Deep breaths. What does this have to do with Arizona?" De Luca looked at her worriedly.

"He found out I care about her. I was trying to keep him distracted yesterday, and got him away from her, and he figured it out." Sara grumbled.

"And that's why you sent Helm to be her bodyguard?" De Luca laughed.

"It's not funny." Sara wiped her sweaty face with her lab coat. The power glitched, and the elevator grinded to a halt.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Sara groaned while she slid down to sit on the floor with her head in her hands. The service was out on her phone. The intercom in the elevator beeped. De Luca hit the button.

"We are working on getting the power back. It shouldn't be too long." They recognized Dr. Bailey's voice.

"Dr. Bailey. It's DeLuca, and Sara Shepherd. We don't have cell service, and we were on a way to a ER consult with Dr. Grey." De Luca informed her.

"I'll find someone to relay the message to her." Dr. Bailey offered.

"Ma'am. Is there any way you could find out if Helm found Dr. Robbins before Dr. Shepherd loses her mind?" De Luca smirked at his friend. Sara shot a glare at him from her spot on the floor. Bailey looked up from the intercom to see Dr. Robbins looking 100 percent done with Helm's presence across the counter from her.

"I can already confirm that Dr. Helm found Dr. Robbins." Dr. Bailey laughed slightly. De Luca let out a laugh at Dr. Bailey's response. Sara let out a sigh of relief, and her head dropped back against the elevator.

"You want to tell me why you were so worried about Dr. Robbins?" De Luca smirked at her sitting down across from her. They were both unaware that Dr. Bailey had left the intercom activated to keep track of them, or that they could still be seen through the elevator camera system.

"Dr. Stadler threatened her." Sara explained.

"Everyone heard about that, but why are you specifically this worried?" De Luca nodded.

Sara didn't respond. She just stared up at the ceiling silently with an anxious expression on her face.

"Because I'm an idiot." Sara grumbled rolling her eyes at herself.

"You are in love with her…That doesn't make you an idiot. Dr. Robbins is great." De Luca smirked.

"She's with your sister." Sara picked at a thread on her lab coat with her head still dropped back against the wall of the elevator.

"My sister is never serious about anything. She slept with Dr. Hunt last week. I don't think she, and Dr. Robbins are a thing anymore." De Luca explained with a chuckle.

"I'm an idiot." Sara laughed at herself.

"Does anyone know? Have you told her?" De Luca asked her curiously.

"Alex is the only one I've told, and no I haven't. After what happened with Dr. Stadler I'm sure everyone that was in that OR figured it out too." Sara admitted.

"You should tell her before she finds out from someone else. When did you realize it?" De Luca asked her with a smile.

"Right away." Sara let out a defeated laugh.

"You never said anything. Not even when she was with my sister, or Minick. That must have been hard. Why haven't you told her?" De Luca commented.

"She's been through so much pain already. What if it doesn't work out? I don't want to add anymore." Sara admitted.

"But what if it does..?" De Luca tried.

"Now that's an even scarier thought." Sara admitted.

"Coward." De Luca chuckled.

"Yep. At least she's safe." Sara shrugged in response looking down at her hands.

Back at the nurse's counter Arizona was staring at the video feed with her mouth open. Helm was smiling slightly finally understanding Dr. Shepherd's stern orders. The other interns were all smirking trying to avoid looking at Dr. Robbins, and Dr. Bailey.

The power surged a few minutes later, and the elevator doors opened. De Luca stood up. He offered Sara a hand. Pulling to her feet. Her scrubs were wrinkled. She bent to pick up her lab coat. Helm nudged Dr. Robbins gently towards the elevator. Arizona glared at her, but it turned into a smile when Sara met her eyes with a relieved look. De Luca smiled at Dr. Robbins as he walked past her to the other interns. Sara went to step out of the elevator, but Arizona pushed her back inside gently with a hand on her stomach. The doors closed behind them, and Sara panicked briefly.

"What…?" Sara started to ask.

"Shut up." Arizona interrupted her before she pulled Sara in for a deep kiss. Sara froze against Arizona's lips before her brain caught up to the situation. She didn't touch Arizona, but returned the kiss just as passionately. Sara looked at Arizona confused when she pulled away.

"De Luca left the intercom open. I heard everything." Arizona explained breathlessly. Her hands gripping Sara's scrub top in tight fists. Sara's eyes snapped closed and she inhaled sharply.

"You weren't supposed to…" Sara tried.

"I know, but I'm glad I did." Arizona cupped her face. Sara opened her eyes and met Arizona eyes.

"I'm in love with you. I tried not to be, but I'm tired. I'm so tired Arizona. If you don't feel the same way…" Sara groaned.

"Stop. I feel the same way. We can talk after. Just kiss me." Arizona pleaded. Sara smiled, and let out a laugh. Dropped her lab coat and ran her hands over Arizona's hips to rest on her waist.

"I can do that." Sara acknowledged leaning in to connect their lips again. Sara smiled against Arizona's lips.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way." Sara admitted when they were leaning their foreheads together a few minutes later after a desperate kiss.

"I'm not. Is this why you were so freaked out the past couple of days?" Arizona admitted. Running her thumbs over Sara's shoulders.

"Yeah. If anything, ever happened to you… I don't know what I would do Arizona." Sara explained. The elevator dinged. Sara backed away to reach down and grab her lab coat.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" Sara sked hopefully.

"Yes. Of course." Arizona smiled brightly. Sara turned to face the doors with a wide smile on her face. Her face fell when Paul Stadler, and his fiancé Jenny stood on the other side of the door. Arizona linked her fingers with Sara's and pulled her to one side of the elevator. While Jenny and Paul stood on the other side.

"Dr. Shepherd. Dr. Robbins." Paul greeted with a smirk. Jenny looked at them apologetically.

Arizona studied Sara. Sara's eyes were locked onto Paul's like a targeting system. She ran her thumb over Sara's knuckles reassuringly.

"Dr. Robbins. Thanks for showing me around the Ped's ward. It was illuminating. Dr. Helm seems like a great intern." Paul directed his smirk towards Arizona. Sara started to take a step towards him, but Arizona wrapped an arm around hers. Keeping her at Arizona's side.

"Dr. Helm is very professional." Arizona smiled politely. The elevator doors dinged open on the lobby floor. Alex, and Jo stood on the other side. Sara was still locked onto Paul and didn't notice.

"Sara." Arizona pulled Sara's attention away and looked towards the doorway where Jo was staring at Paul in surprise. Sara pushed Arizona gently out of the elevator towards Jo and Alex then blocked Paul, when he attempted to make a move towards Jo and Alex. The doors shut. She heard Alex, and Arizona yell out for her when they started moving in the elevator again.


End file.
